<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bros Before Hoes by Invincible_Voldemort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986608">Bros Before Hoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort'>Invincible_Voldemort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jercy AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Frat Boy!Jason, Frat Boy!Percy, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jason kind of just goes with it, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Octavian is a certified creep, Percy's kind of a dick at the beginning, Romance, but he just likes to kiss Jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bros before hoes. Am I right or am I right?” Percy asked with a wink. He shot a finger gun at Frank’s direction.</p><p>Leo snorted as he nudged Percy’s leg with his own, “Who cares when your bro is your hoe?”</p><p>There was pin drop silence after that statement.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Will demanded.</p><p>“What?” Leo chuckled nervously. “It was a joke. I swear… it was a joke.”</p><p>OR, in which Percy and Jason think it's completely normal to kiss your bro and don't do a very good job hiding it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jercy AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bros Before Hoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Frat!AU, so if you're not comfortable with swearing or talk about sex...</p><p>Also, Percy uses a pet name in this fic, so if you're not into that either...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all started as an accident really.</p><p>Both boys had been vying for the role of the president of Pi Kappa Alpha, aka Pike. And who could fault them? Which alpha male type didn't aspire to be a chapter president of one of the most renowned and respected frats in the country?</p><p>Percy, being a year ahead of Jason, had assumed his seniority would make him a shoe-in for the position. What he had not anticipated was the blond's actual use of campaigning to try to win over some of the brothers to his side. While Percy wasn't into organized leadership, it wasn't to say he wasn't a good leader. Far from it, as External VP, he knew how to draw in crowds for frat events. From the headlines that made the frontpage of the student run newspaper, no one could say that Percy Jackson did not know how to throw a party. There wasn't a student on campus who didn't know the name of the black-haired male.</p><p>Jason, the Internal VP, was more behind the scenes as he focused on more frat-only issues. Through his networking with alumni, Pike had raised more money than the other frats combined. Suffice to say, without Jason's connections to people with deep pockets, the frat wouldn't have held the standard it did on campus.</p><p>As elections drew near the pair were often found standing in front yard of their frat house heatedly arguing why they deserved the position of president for the upcoming year. While Jason stood his ground making his points in a manner that suggested he was calm, the older boy knew exactly the type of things to say that made the younger boy tick.</p><p>"You do realize that our reputation isn't solely built on how extravagant our parties are, right?" the blond raised an eyebrow as he watched the older boy throwing a frisbee to Grover who scrambled to grab the object.</p><p>"Well, we don't want to be as lame as the nerds at ΑΧΣ, do we?" Percy shot back, catching the frisbee with ease while Grover doubled over, clutching his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.</p><p>"They're a professional Chemistry frat. No one is expecting them to throw a party. And have some respect alright? They're one of the most reputable frats in the country. Do you know how many of their alumni have Nobel Pr—?"</p><p>Percy cut him off, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I know. You've only repeated yourself a dozen times. I don't give two shits, dude. We're a fucking frat, not a Nobel Peace Prize factory."</p><p>"They're Nobel Prizes," Jason muttered in exasperation.</p><p>"Whatever, man. Why don't you go back to daddy, little prince, and ask him to refill the treasury? And take that fucker with you," Percy nodded at Octavian, the chapter's treasurer, who was trying to chat up one of the girls in the neighboring sorority.</p><p>With a growl, Jason brushed past the green-eyed male, grabbing the scrawny blond away from the sorority girl.</p><p>"The hell, dude?! I was about to get her number!"</p><p>"The last thing we need as another sexual harassment complaint lodged against our frat on account of you… again. Now, let's go."</p><p>"Where to…?" Octavian asked slyly, "You're not actually listening to Jackson and going to Mr. Big Connections Daddy are we?"</p><p>Jason released his arm, "Fuck off."</p><p>"With pleasure." With a mock salute, the scrawny man went back in the direction the pair had come from.</p><p>Jason sighed in irritation. What the hell was he thinking? He had let Jackson get under his skin again. And this time, he had shown it in front of his brothers like a wimp. How would he command the respect of his frat if a single comment had triggered him?</p><p>He knew the real reason that the comment had gotten under his skin was the kernel of truth hidden beneath it. Percy Jackson was right. Zeus Grace, a proud alumnus of Pike, had set up Jason with all the networking necessary with the older man's former frat brothers. Several of those men were now big wigs on Wall Street or serving positions in various branches of the Federal Government. That was to say… they were loaded.</p><p>It opened up an insecurity that Jason had had his whole life. Was he simply being given the position because of his father? Did he have no skills other than having Zeus Grace as his father? Was he, as Percy taunted, just Daddy's little rich boy?</p><p>Jason kicked a stone lodged in the ground. No, that wasn't true. Sure, having his father be who he was helped, but Jason had rightfully earned his place at the school and his position in the various clubs he was involved in on campus.</p><p>Fuck Percy Jackson and his holier than thou attitude.</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>"'Kay, listen up," Luke said as the boys piled on the couches in the house's living room. "We have the end of year party to start planning. And being that we are Pike, I expect that we WILL have the best party of the year. If I have to listen to those dicks from Sigma Chi gloat about their bash, I will bash someone's head. This is my senior year, if this frat loses its reputation my final year of college while I am President, I will—"</p><p>"Castellan, lighten up, I got you," Percy shouted from the back where he was downing yet another Keystone, having just shotgunned one 5 minutes ago.</p><p>"Jackson, you better not let me down," Luke shot the younger boy a pointed look.</p><p>Jason took this as his cue to butt in, "Are we seriously going with his Toga and Yoga idea?"</p><p>Percy just threw him a grin.</p><p>"Yes," Luke responded curtly.</p><p>"A toga party? How much more cliché can we be?" Jason pressed. "I thought we were going for something memorable here."</p><p>"What are you calling cliché?" Percy stood up defensively from his spot, knocking over his chair in the process. "Did you not hear the part about yoga? How many frat parties have the word yoga in their name?"</p><p>"I, for one, support the yoga idea," Octavian chimed in. "Do you know how nice those asses look in those lululemon yoga pants?"</p><p>"Someone shut him up," Frank groaned from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Grace, we've already been planning this for weeks. We're not starting over. Now, you and Jackson get over yourselves. I don't care if you two are in the running to be the next president of this chapter. If you fucking ruin this party, I will make sure you go down in this frat's history. And let me be clear… this is not how you want to be remembered in this frat. Is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes," the two responded monotonously, shooting the other a heated glare.</p><p>Luke looked close to murdering someone with how he was glowering. Without another word, he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>The weeks leading up to the party only escalated the tensions between the two boys, neither refusing to back down.</p><p>Finishing his business administration lecture, Jason trudged back home. He scowled at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door. His legs manspread on the couch, Percy was practically eating the face of the blonde girl straddling his legs. The girl's blouse had slipped loose, hanging off her left shoulder where Jason could see, even from his distance, the hints of purple bruises beginning to form.</p><p>Percy didn't seem to be paying attention to the front door. Why would he when he had the blonde in front of him giving him her full attention. The blonde girl's hands cupped Percy's jawline as she peppered kisses down his neck while Percy's hands found their way under her shirt.</p><p>Jason slammed the door shut, causing the girl to jump off of Percy's lap in surprise.</p><p>Jason's eyes widened as he recognized the blonde girl in front of him. "An—Annabeth?" he stuttered. Whatever he had been expecting when he had walked into the house was not this. Annabeth Chase, top student in their engineering course, was sucking face with Percy Jackson.</p><p>Percy finally seemed to recognize Jason's presence, offering a lazy, almost smug, smile. While Annabeth had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught making out, Percy didn't seem the least bit bothered. His unbuttoned shirt indicated that he too had marks that matched Annabeth's littering his chest.</p><p>"I— I should get going. See you later, Perce," Annabeth hurried to correct the blouse slipping off her shoulder as she tried to locate her bag. Percy stood up relaxedly. He handed Annabeth the bag she was looking for. The girl smiled gratefully, and it made Jason want to puke as he watched him walk her to the door, leaning down to kiss her one more time before she left.</p><p>Jason glared as Percy began making his way up the stairs, "Could you maybe not do that in the fucking living room? You have your own room."</p><p>"But where's the fun in that?" Percy fake pouted, leaning over the railing of the staircase. "You would have missed out on the show. It's the least I can do for a brother considering you haven't gotten any action since Piper and you broke up. Why did she break up with you again? Oh, that's right, who wouldn't get bored with you and your vanilla sex?"</p><p>Jason heard a hoot from the back from the small crowd that was beginning to form around them. He had an inkling that it was one of the Stoll brothers.</p><p>"You're a fucking dick, Jackson. At least I'm not a man whor—"</p><p>"Enough," a voice snarled behind Jason. Jason turned around to face a very angry Luke.</p><p>"I've had enough with the both of you constantly arguing. The party is in two days, and you two better pull your fucking act together. And the rest of you, stop lingering around."</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>Jason watched from the sidelines as hundreds of college students crammed into the living room of the Pike fraternity house. Hot, sweaty bodies pressed up against one another as a bunch of 18 to 22-year olds were grinding on one another.</p><p>Jason trekked back to the kitchen to replace the empty kegs. He passed by Leo, Will, and Dakota playing beer pong with several sorority girls.</p><p>He stepped over a puddle of beer that someone had spilled on the floor, causing him to sigh at the mess they would have to clean up while nursing hangover headaches. As he squeezed himself past the masses, he vaguely wondered what Percy was up to. Last he had seen the older boy, he had been closely attached to a blonde, his hands at her hips as the pair went up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. But, that had been an hour ago.</p><p>Jason didn't need to wonder much longer. Speak of the devil and he shall deliver. Jason's eyes immediately went to the large crowd that had formed around the coffee table in the center of the frat's living room. And lo and behold stood a very drunk man that looked like he could topple off the table at any moment.</p><p>The green-eyed man flashed the crowd a bright smile, his teeth shining brilliantly despite the dim lighting of the room. Jason couldn't help but think how well the man of the hour seemed to be pulling off the toga. The white bedsheet was loosely wrapped the black-haired man, secured by what looked like safety pins. He didn't leave much to imagination as his broad swimmer's chest and toned legs were on full display for everyone to see. His hickeys were also visible for everyone to see.</p><p>But what really caught Jason's attention were Percy's hands. Duct taped to each hand 40-ounce bottles of some cheap beer. Fucking hell, they weren't actually playing doing this, were they? The other boy was already fully drunk. How was he supposed to consume two 40-ounce bottles of beer?</p><p>The crowd began to chant, "Chug! Chug! Chug!"</p><p>Jason didn't want to watch the disaster waiting to unfold as he waited outside to get fresh air. He reveled in the quiet peace of the outside compared to the noisy chaos of the inside. He passed Nico who appeared to be nursing a bottle of beer in the front yard. The other boy didn't acknowledge his presence, so Jason kept to himself.</p><p>Twenty minutes had passed when he heard the noise from inside the house erupt in cheers.</p><p>"Percy! Percy! Percy!"</p><p>Jason apprehensively walked back into the house. He watched as the crowd helped Percy get down from the coffee table. Jason made a motion to get out of the way as the crowd parted for the pair holding a very drunk Percy by the armpits. The two must have recognized Jason as one of Percy's frat brothers and launched the drunk man into his arms. Jason winced at the sudden impact and the smell of Percy's alcohol breath wafting across his face. The rest of the crowd had gone back to their drinking, and Jason couldn't find any of his other brothers. He grimaced in pain as Percy shifted on his shoulder, groaning. Jason began lugging Percy up the stairs, not bothering that he was dragging the other boy up the hardwood stairs.</p><p>He threw open the door to Percy's room, where thankfully, there were no couples having sex. Jason shuddered at the thought of someone using his bed. He managed to lift the green-eyed boy on to the bed, dropping him ungracefully.</p><p>As he turned out to leave, he heard a voice call out to him softly, "Jason?"</p><p>Jason was stunned.</p><p>One, no one in the frat usually called him by his first name.</p><p>Two, Percy Jackson would never be caught dead calling him.</p><p>Three, what the fuck was that tone?</p><p>Jason turned around only to be shocked once more. Percy was now kneeling on the bed, a serious look on his face. Hell, Jason didn't even know that Percy was capable of this expression.</p><p>He didn't look even the least bit drunk. He looked completely sober.</p><p>Nothing prepared him for what came next.</p><p>The older boy stood up from his bed, walking over until he stood directly in front of Jason. A curious expression passed through the black-haired man's face as he stared at Jason. Taking a deep breath, he cupped the blond's face in his hands as he leaned in, pressing his lips against the blond.</p><p>Jason froze like a statue as the older boy continued to deepen his kiss. Sensing no response from Jason, Percy pinched the younger boy's arm. The gasp Jason let out in pain allowed Percy to slip his tongue in. Percy pulled up Jason's arms to encircle his waist.</p><p>Jason felt himself unknowingly responding to the action as he drank in the other boy's kiss.</p><p>With a satisfied smile, Percy pulled back, the pair still connected by Jason's arms.</p><p>"That's much better, isn't it?</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>The week following the party, Jason tried to avoid Percy at all costs, but the older boy didn't seem to be doing the same. If anything, he was going out of his way to do the opposite. He would give Jason a smile and try to strike up a conversation.</p><p>"Bro, did you see the Daily News—"</p><p>"We should talk," Jason interrupted, pulling Percy into his room after checking the hallways.</p><p>Percy raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, getting bold, are we? Inviting me into your room."</p><p>"Shut the hell up."</p><p>"Make me. You know, I can think of a few ways for you to do that," Percy's eyes lingered on Jason's lips as he flopped on to the younger boy's bed.</p><p>Jason resisted the urge to punch the other boy in the face. He sunk down on to the black leather chair next to his desk as he observed Percy laying on his bed.</p><p>"Can you be serious? For like one second. I want to talk about what happened at the party last week." Jason glanced at Percy's face, noting the poker face that had suddenly appeared on the other boy. He took this as an indication to continue, "Look, I know you were really drunk and had no idea what you were doing, but I just wanted to put this past us and continue on like normal."</p><p>Percy propped himself on his elbows, snorted, "You're the one that's been avoiding me."</p><p>"You've been acting really weird!" Jason protested.</p><p>Percy quirked an eyebrow, "I've been acting weird? How?"</p><p>"You're talking to me and being nice…"</p><p>"And that's a problem how?"</p><p>Jason sighed as he struggled to put into the words what he was trying to say, "I just wanted to say that I understand that you were drunk and that your actions… I am willing to look past them if you are so that we can go back to how we were before."</p><p>"I wasn't drunk," Percy said.</p><p>Jason gave him a disbelieving look, causing the older boy to backtrack.</p><p>"Ok, ok, maybe I was a little drunk. But…"</p><p>Jason could see the frustration grow on Percy's face as he too struggled to enunciate his thoughts, his arms semi-raised as he tried to explain.</p><p>"I might have been drunk, but I don't regret it," Percy finally said quietly. His face was lowered such that Jason couldn't read his expression.</p><p>"If this is some kind of joke."</p><p>"It's not."</p><p>"Jackson, I swear…"</p><p>"Yeah, what do you swear? Huh Grace?" he asked, his head finally lifted up with a smirk playing on his stupid attractive face.</p><p>Fuck, where had that thought come from?</p><p>Since when did he find Percy attractive?</p><p>Jason felt his tongue tie up.</p><p>"That's what I thought. All talk and no bite." The green-eyed boy continued smugly.</p><p>There he was again. That arrogant man he had come to know.</p><p>Enough with this bullshit.</p><p>Jason looked at those taunting sea green eyes. If that's how Percy Jackson was going to play, Jason Grace was not going to back down.</p><p>He crawled onto his bed while Percy carefully watched his actions, his eyes not backing down. If anything, he had a curious smile on his face, like he was waiting to see what Jason was going to do.</p><p>Jason leaned in closer to where Percy was still propped up on his elbows, his lips dangerously close to the black-haired boy's.</p><p>"So, little prince, what are you gonna do now—?"</p><p>Jason cut him off by crashing his lips into the older boy's, feeling the other boy melting into the kiss as one of Percy's hands grabbed his waist.</p><p>"Holy shit!"</p><p>From the corner of his eye, still not breaking the kiss, Jason vaguely saw curly brown hair run past the open door of his bedroom. He heard the sound of footsteps thudding as they ran down the stairs excitedly.</p><p>Percy let out a deep, throaty chuckle as he pulled back, his eyes searching Jason's blue ones, "That was…uhm… enlightening."</p><p>"Fuck you, Percy Jackson," Jason said, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in Percy's shameless smile.</p><p>Percy's gaze darkened at the words, as he wet his lips, "Trust me. You will."</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>Neither of the boys approached Leo regarding the scene he had witnessed, and Leo had decided it was in his best interest not to say anything. Who would believe him anyway?</p><p>Even two weeks after the party, the frat members kept finding remnants of the mess that had been created everywhere. Will looked on with disgust as he gingerly touched a used condom with his gloved hands. He tossed the offending object into a bin which he had labeled biohazard.</p><p>Percy was nursing a beer in his mouth as he took a seat on the couch next to Leo. He spread his legs and slung his arm behind Leo's seat, forcing the younger boy to scooch over and accommodate.</p><p>"So, Perce, haven't seen you bring Annabeth back recently," Frank pointed out. "At least not since the party."</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes. The mystery of who the blonde had been that Percy had taken upstairs the night of the party had finally been solved.</p><p>"Bros before hoes. Am I right or am I right?" Percy asked with a wink. He shot a finger gun at Frank's direction.</p><p>Leo snorted as he nudged Percy's leg with his own, "Who cares when your bro is your hoe."</p><p>There was pin drop silence after that statement.</p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Will demanded as he discarded the gloves he was wearing into the biohazard bin.</p><p>"What?" Leo chuckled nervously. "It was a joke. I swear… it was a joke."</p><p>Grover let out an anxious bleat as the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Jason had remained frozen the entire time, his breath stopping as soon as Leo had uttered those words. Nico glanced at Percy shrewdly, almost as though he were contemplating something.</p><p>Percy was the only one who didn't seem affected. If anything, he had a broad grin on his face, not seeming to care that all his brothers were glancing at him.</p><p>It was only when Luke came in, demanding what they were all doing sitting around, that the spell broke and the boys rushed away from the awkward situation, leaving only Jason and Percy behind.</p><p>"God, that was embarrassing. We should have talked to Leo earlier. Fuck me." Jason dropped his face in his hands, rubbing his palm over his eyes.</p><p>"Was that an offer? Because I'd be more than willing to take you up on that."</p><p>"What?! No! How are you so calm about this?" Jason pulled uncomfortably at the collar of his Oxford shirt, wondering why it felt like it was choking him.</p><p>Percy's face suddenly hovered in front of where Jason was seated, causing the younger boy to uncover his face. The green eyes had a gleam behind them as he spoke, his voice dropping an octave. "Because I know what I want, little prince."</p><p>Percy pecked Jason on the lips before he too exited the living room.</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>While the rest of his frat brothers were off doing community service and outreach projects, Jason made an excuse to stay at home to catch up on assignments due the next day. Percy looked at him skeptically, knowing that Jason would never leave anything to the last minute. Jason simply quirked an eyebrow at Percy's questioning stare, challenging him to say something about it.</p><p>Percy remained quiet as a thoughtful look replaced the expression on his face. He switched the vineyard vines' cap on his head to face backwards. Jason waved goodbye to his brothers as they piled into the cars based on their community service projects. He noted that Percy had taken his own car with no one else in the car with him.</p><p>Jason decided to use this time doing some of his assignments. He had already finished the ones due tomorrow, but, with finals just around the corner in a month, he wanted to put all the trivial readings in the back of his mind.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Jason heard the sound of a car rolling into the driveway. Staring out his window, he recognized the Prius as Percy's, and a minute later the man himself stepped out. After the front door slammed shut, Jason heard the sound of loud stomps echoing as Percy made his way up the stairs.</p><p>Instead of going to his own room, the older boy stopped at Jason's door, clearing his throat to get the blond's attention. Jason turned around, upraising the dark-haired boy once, "Why are you back so early?"</p><p>Percy took this as an invitation to come into the room and plopped himself onto Jason's bed, his Sperry's hanging off the edge of the bed. He was becoming awfully comfortable in that place lately.</p><p>"Beckendorf owed me a favor and offered to cover my shift for me. I told him I had some errands I had to do."</p><p>"Yeah, and what are these errands that you have to do?" Jason stood up from his chair, suddenly uneasy with the smirk settling on Percy's handsome face.</p><p>Percy patted the spot next to him as he unabashedly said, "You."</p><p>Before he could he even register what Percy had said, he found himself being pulled onto the bed with Percy pressed up against him, shoulder to shoulder. Jason felt the blush rise to his face as Percy regarded him carefully with his dark green eyes.</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>"I wanted to cuddle," the older boy finally admitted as he slung his leg over Jason's tugging him closer. One of Percy's arms was settled on Jason's waist as he continued to look into Jason's eyes as though he were searching for something, but he remained silent, looking content with Jason in his arms.</p><p>Moments later, Percy closed his eyes, and Jason took this opportunity to observe the dark-haired boy closely. He breathed in the heady scent of Percy's deodorant and tucked in closer to the older boy's Patagonia hoodie. Those long, black eyelashes would be the envy of any girl. The thick, dark eyebrows framed his large eyes so well. Jason hesitantly ran a finger over the older boy's sharp, straight nose. Just as Jason reach the tip, Percy grabbed his wrist with his sweater paws, "What are you doing, little prince?"</p><p>"Why do you keep calling me that?"</p><p>"What? Little prince?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm not little. In fact—"</p><p>"That, I guess I'll have to find out," Percy glanced down to where their legs were tangled.</p><p>Jason shoved him, "Is your mind always in the gutter? I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the fact that I'm at least an inch taller than you."</p><p>"In your dreams," Percy laughed.</p><p>"But seriously, why that name?"</p><p>"I thought it was obvious."</p><p>Now Jason was confused, "Is this a reference to Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's main character, Le Petit Prince? I mean I guess he's blond too."</p><p>"Who?" Percy now mirrored Jason's expression. "Le pe— however you say that word. What?"</p><p>"Le Petit Prince. The Little Prince in French. It's a famous novella…" Jason stopped once he saw Percy look even more lost than before. "Ok, so that's not where the nickname comes from."</p><p>"No? I've never heard of this Antoine guy or his book." Percy sighed before he continued, "Look, I know you're going to hate me. At first, it started as an insult… y'know. Little prince… It was meant to humiliate you for being who you are. I was jealous, ok? All you had to do was to go to your dad, and all your problems seemed to be fixed with the wave of his hand. He's loaded. He's one of the trustees at this university. Your family has a legacy here, constantly donating. Hell, you even have a building named after your family on campus. And here I am, barely getting into college. The only reason I even got in was through that swimming scholarship."</p><p>Jason wasn't even sure where to begin. He hadn't realized how deep Percy's own self-doubt was, yet his mind kept harping on one point. A point that had been haunting him for years. A point that Percy also mentioned. It's true. He relied on his dad… a lot. Was this really none of his own merit?</p><p>Percy's eyes flickered over Jason's as the blond remained silent, sensing what must have been going through the younger boy's mind, "Jason."</p><p>Jason vaguely noted that this was the first time he had heard Percy say his first name out loud.</p><p>Percy took Jason's face in his hands, forcing the blue-eyed man to look up at him, "I used to call you that because I was childish and immature. I was insecure about how I was struggling at everything but you were always on top of your shit. But real talk, I know you got here on your merit. Everything you do, being the lead tutor for that business administration class of yours, being the president of that avocado club of yours… no matter how nerdy they are…"</p><p>Jason gave him a faint smile knowing that Percy had purposefully messed up the name of his advocate club.</p><p>"You earned those on your own. Not because of your dad. Everything you've accomplished so far is because of you. And sure, your dad has connections. You'd be an idiot not to use those connections if you had them," Percy continued seriously. "So, while the name started off as an insult, I think along the way it became a term of endearment. At least in my mind. But, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop—"</p><p>Jason quickly reached over to kiss Percy, this time wrapping his leg over the older boy's waist, "No, it's fine. I like it."</p><p>Percy responded by pecking Jason's forehead.</p><p>The two, wrapped in their own bubble, didn't notice that their brothers had returned. Neither did they notice the yelp that Grover let out as he passed Jason's bedroom, Frank following closely behind him.</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>Sundays were designated for brunch, a tradition that Luke had instilled in them at the end of last year. Something about brotherhood. Each week, two of the brothers were designated to be chefs, and as luck would have it… Jason and Percy were in charge of cooking this week.</p><p>Jason quickly found out that Percy was a much better cook than he was. His stomach growled at the sight of the bacon sizzling on the pan. With one eye on the bacon, the older boy flipped the griddle pan with the customized omelets effortlessly. Jason watched appreciatively.</p><p>Percy slid the omelet onto the plate before handing it to Jason to take over to the dining table.</p><p>"Owwww!"</p><p>Jason rushed back when he heard the sound coming from the kitchen. He saw Percy holding his hand gingerly, a reddish color already beginning to form where he had burned himself.</p><p>He grabbed Percy's hand and ran it under cold water while the older boy pursed his lips in pain.</p><p>"Kiss it better?" Percy asked just as Jason was about to ask whether he was ok.</p><p>"You're joking."</p><p>"I'm not," Percy almost pouted.</p><p>Jason knew he wasn't going to be able to resist the puppy dog-look Percy was giving him. He bent down to gently press a kiss against that reddened spot on Percy's hand.</p><p>Nico walked through the kitchen, not looking even the least bit surprised. He glanced at the pair before mumbling, "About time you did something with all that sexual tension."</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>As the end of the school year neared, Percy became much more careless when he kissed Jason. Jason was positive that it wasn't just Leo and Nico that had witnessed the two kissing. He swore he saw the Stolls exchange money with Chris Rodriguez when he walked out his bedroom with Percy following him one day.</p><p>"Should we say something?" Jason hissed towards Percy as Luke stood in front of the fireplace, ready to do his big speech on passing over the figurative torch to the next president of the chapter.</p><p>"Nah, I have a better idea."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'll tell you after Luke's done talking about how much of a failure Sigma Chi's party was this year."</p><p>"And so, as you all know, it is our duty to uphold Pike's reputation and honor. As the president of this chapter, this responsibility is something that often falls as a burden on my shoulder. However, I am thankful for each and every one you for helping me make sure that we did not sully our chapter's pride… at least not terribly," Luke paused to give Octavian the stink-eye.</p><p>"I could not have done it without you, and I am grateful that your help will let me leave behind an untarnished legacy for this proud chapter. I know you all have been waiting to hear who's filling the cabinet positions for next year."</p><p>The Stolls began a drumroll in the back which Luke quickly shut down with a glare.</p><p>"For External VP, we have Frank. Internal VP will be Will. Treasurer, Nico."</p><p>"What the hell?! That was my job!"</p><p>Luke ignored Octavian as he continued, "Leo will be Secretary. Dakota will be Recruitment Officer, and Grover will be in charge of Membership Development."</p><p>"Wait, what about Percy and Jason? If one of them is President, what will the other be?" someone questioned from the back.</p><p>"If you would let me finish," Luke ground his teeth as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting fed up with the constant interruptions. "Now, there hasn't been precedence for this before, but I think this would make a good exception. The alumni advisory board and I agreed that it would be best to a have co-presidency role next year. Meaning, that Jason and Percy will both be presidents."</p><p>Amidst the shock, Jason vaguely registered Percy tugging at his khaki shorts, gently squeezing his thigh. Percy finally nudged Jason to stand up, following behind as the two stood in front of Luke for the symbolic passing of the keys.</p><p>"I trust that the both of you will cooperate and get along well. I don't want any of your personal pettiness to get in the way of running this house. Am I being clear?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Percy tried to pull the keys out of Luke's hand.</p><p>"Jackson!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Did you understand?"</p><p>"Yeah, no worries. We'll handle it."</p><p>Luke didn't look too convinced so he looked to Jason whose expression seemed to reassure the older blond more.</p><p>"Don't worry. He'll be kept in check. I won't let him tear the place down," Jason promised.</p><p>Luke finally released the keys into Percy's hands who then slipped them into his pocket.</p><p>"Now, if you'll excuse us, I think a little celebration is in order," Percy winked at Jason, giving him the slightest warning before slapping his ass in front of all of their brothers.</p><p>ΠΚΑ</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck, Percy!" Jason moaned. "Right there!"</em>
</p><p>"Are we not going to address that?" Frank asked, squirming at the sound of the creaking bed upstairs. No one in the room was willing to make eye contact with one another.</p><p>
  <em>"That's it, little prince. You feel so good," Percy groaned.</em>
</p><p>"No," Luke sighed. "When I wanted our future co-presidents to get along well, I didn't think they'd take it that literally."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear this was meant to be less than 2K words. The entire first part before they got together was not supposed to be written. And it was initially meant to be a whole lot sweeter/fluffier, but idk, FratBoi!Percy makes me want to write him differently.</p><p>Please let me know what you think! I'd really love to hear from y'all. And please look out for future Jercy AUs. I would also love to hear any suggestions you might have for possible AUs.</p><p>Lastly, I always publish a story within 5 minutes of writing it. Meaning, I don't edit. If you find any mistakes, please let me know as well.</p><p>Happy Pride month!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>